1. Field
The invention relates to a method for driving an optical address type spatial light modulation device that displays and records an image by using a liquid crystal and a photoconductor.
2. Related Art
There is an increasing expectation for rewritable marking technique as hard copy technique that is replaceable to paper owing to demand on conservation of the global environment including protection of forest resources, and demand on improvement in office environment including space saving.
A reflective liquid crystal display device is receiving attention as a display device for a compact information equipment and a mobile information terminal since it requires no exclusive light source, such as back light, consumes a small amount of electric power, and can be constituted to have a flat and small size.
In particular, a liquid crystal display device utilizing a cholesteric liquid crystal (a chiral nematic liquid crystal) is receiving attention since it has various excellent characteristics, for example, it can undergo writing and erasing by utilizing phase change thereof, and can form a full color image by accumulating liquid crystal layers.